The House of Beryl
by Twister of the Mind
Summary: In the land of Ayiko where the dead feed upon the living; there are only a few who dare challenge the darkness, but they will learn the truth is even darker then the creatures they face... Usagi & Mamoru AU


**Author Note: Finally, the long awaited Chapter One arrives. Sorry it took so long and I like to thank Lisa my beta reader for doing such a good job. I hope you enjoy, please post reviews it help me know if people would like to hear more and improve my writing. **

**The House of Beryl**

Opening her eyes Serena looked out the dirty smudged window of the inn. Pinks and brilliant oranges covered the sky as the sun peeked over the distant hills. Its first rays slowly push the darkness from the land along with the evil of the night. Most of the village was still in a slumber, besides the night guards upon the high wooden city's wall. But soon the village would burst to life in a frenzy to get all that needed to be done, before the sun fells from the sky allowing evil to stalk the night once again.

Gentle warm breathing brushes the back of her neck reminding her of whose bed she is in. Rising gently, her movement stirs the man lying on the opposite side of the bed from his sleep. His sapphire eyes open with hungriness for more of last night's pleasure.

"It's dawn, Darien." His eyes roamed upon her bare figure, those prefect crystal spheres that hold a never ending sadness which cause remains a mystery. Knowing they have much distance to travel today with far too few hours of light Darien rises, once again becomes the leader, aloft from all. 

Both dress with out another word, knowing their companions await them down bellow in the dinning hall. As Serena glances over her shoulder she sees the scars that litter Darien's muscular body in morning light, a sign of his dangerous and violent life; of her dangerous and violent life. 

Neither of them have anything more to say as they quickly put on their few belongings. Both know they spend nights together not out of love, but to drive away the darkness in their souls for brief moment of passion. To forget what each of them have done in their pasts even just for a night.

"I will not be attending breakfast, I have business to finish. I will meet you at the stable in a half hour. I will have the horse ready; make sure you all are ready on time." Darien slides out the door without another word. Leaving Serena alone to her own stormy thoughts as she slips on a knee high black boot.

Having been a part of the group less then a year due to Serena's third team being wiped, it made her the newest member. Yet Serena was already sharing Darien's bed at night, causing strife between his members. 

Though he didn't seem to object in the less rather hungry for it. What right did she have to come in and cause trouble in a team that was famous for its teamwork? Then again did it matter? Soon or later she was going to die or they were. That was the dead, cold fact of life, so why should Serena care? Besides she enjoys spending night with him even if she had to take Raye's wrath for it.

Finished dressing, she double checked her sword which was hanging at her waist and her other concealed weapons were in place. In her normal outfit of a simple white blouse, black slacks with a long brown coat, Serena's hair hung loosely around her face having long ago been cut to chin length. Leaving she readied herself for the day. The others waited along with Raye who no doubt would be in a wonderful mood.

Heading down the poorly lit dark wooden stairs Serena lowered the tip of her hat to the maid who gawked in disbelief muttering, "Madam" long after she had passed. It was odd for a woman to be dress as a man but for her to carry a weapon was unheard of in these parts.

"Hey Bunny." Serena slowed letting her travel companion, Lita Fischer, catch up as they descend the last of the stairs into the not so busy dinning hall. The blond failed to hide her irritation at the nickname causing the woman's eyes to dance with joy. Lita gave everyone a pet name, besides Darien. "How was your night in Darien's room?" the mocking tone was only equaled to the smirk spreading across the brunette's face. In leather pants, a forest green blouse under a tight leather vest Lita's outfit left little to the imagination. 

"What Darien and I do is none of your business, Miss Fischer" Serena's coldly snapped as they weaved their way between the old oak tables. Lita was the oldest travel companion of Darien and seemed to get away with twice as much as anyone else.

"Just making conversation, bunny"

"Perhaps another line of conversation is in order then" She hoped Lita would drop it before Raye heard. Arriving at the table containing the last two member's of Darien's group Serena took a seat next Ami, who was dressed in a simple riding outfit, as Lita took one next to Raye who eyes dance with malice. 

Ami Cassell's nose was stuck in a book as she munched on some cold cereal, never looking up at two new arrivals. The small blue haired woman was the peace keeper in the group. Friendly to strangers she had a rather charming personality. Though Serena got the feeling she disapproved of her relationship with Darien, she had never said a word. 

The last member of the team was the deadly raven haired beauty and former lover of Darien, Raye Devlin. In a fine cherry riding outfit, with a refine touch to it, Raye peered at her from under the brim of her black hat with large white feather. Refined and a lady, Raye might look harmless but was far from it. She was by far the most dangerous besides Serena at the table. 

"You're late again Serena." Raye hissed fixing Serena with smoldering eyes.

"So am I Raven." Tossing a piece of fruit in her mouth Lita gave Raye a wolfish grin.

"So she should show respect when being the newest member of group."

"You're just mad 'cause you know she slept with Darien last night." Lita took a bite of toast looking at the woman who's face turned to a dark mask nearly hiding the pain from her eyes.

"Well maybe the little hussy, should not..."

"Please, not today. You two should eat, we need to be at the stables in less then fifteen minutes so please do eat." Ami interrupted clearly wishing to avoid a full blown out fight.

"Like I care what that bastard does. Darien can do whatever he wants with who ever. I don't care." Raye snarled trying to hide the pain from her voice. 

"You're so right, Raye" Serena didn't care what Raye thought or felt. What was the point of making friends when either they or she would kick the bucket before the other?

"Whatever"

"Well what do you think, real or not?" Lita ask after a few minutes had gone by. Slugging down her orange juice as if she were taking a shot of liquor at the bar she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "I say real."

"Who cares we're going there one way or another Darien's set on it," Raye commented brushing some crumbs off her black blouse.

"I do because it means the differences between a pay check and a nice tour of a boring town." Lita shot back eating the last of her bacon.

"True, we haven't been paid in a month. I am rather broke. That brings up the question of 'who's going to pay'?" Ami quietly pointed out and silence fell over the women. Each member glances at the other and the bill sitting on the table.

"Let's run?" Lita wore her usual grin on seeing no one was volunteering to pay.

"That's what you always say; soon every inn is going to know we don't pay." Raye crosses her arms over her chest. Her voice was soft so the few others eating in the dinning room won't hear. "We're not supposed to be thieves."

"So are you going to pay?"

"I paid the last two meals!" Raye wore a stubborn look that told the others she wouldn't be forking over any money this time.

"They did have poor quality rooms for all their bragging and high prices" Ami remarked in an innocent manner. "And the baths were icy cold"

"So Dove's in, what about you two?" Lita's green eyes searched the two. Serena just shrugged meaning she was in and Raye gave a sigh. 

"Fine, I am not paying again. What about the gate they might not be open yet?"

"Dove, can you handle that?" Lita looked at woman who gave a small nod as she returned to her book.

"This is great, everyone's going to think we're a bunch of thieves," muttered Raye. "Luna didn't train us so Ami could use her power to open the gate, because we're running from the inn keeper after ditching our bills."

They continued to eat in silence until they knew they had passed the half an hour mark. Better Serena thought to be late, and then get back there and then find out the horse wasn't ready with a mad inn keeper behind them.

Darien would be waiting with their horses most likely in a bit of cross mood. When the waitress went into the kitchen, the group blots with amazing speed to the shock of those eating nearby. 

On reaching the outside of the old wooden inn they could hear the inn keep voice roaring down the hall after them. "You thieves get back here!" The group cut through the old stone court yard and around the corner to the stables. Used to running either from inn keepers or chasing their quarry, it took little time. Darien was already on his black mare, Rosa, the other horse were standing near by. 

"Not again" the man muttered as the woman flew into the saddles on their horse. "You have got to stop doing this" He gave each of them a hard glare.

"You want to pay be my guest!" Raye snapped giving her horse gentle kick "I am not paying again!" She was off down the road leading away from the inn with Lita right behind.

"How much?" he questioned looking at the woman seated on little dainty white mare.

"90 silver heads" Ami answer as her horse followed in slowly trot. The inn keeper had rounded the corner and was heading straight for Darien and Serena still hollering. 

"On the second thought the service sucked, the maids were ugly, and the food poor. So we best be going." he gave his horse a hard kick and it charge off down the street with Serena in pursuit. For being the best in the business, they sure did seem to always be on the wrong side of the law. Oh well it made things interesting to say the least.

**Review Please!**


End file.
